Yorktown: A Time to Heal
Yorktown: A Time to Heal is a so far incomplete fan film (episode). Jem Ong Woo partially financed the episode, and served as one of the Executive Producers. His son, Stan Woo, served as a co-producer along with Da Han who also served as the director. In September of 2010, John Atkin joined the production as a Supervising Producer, and put together a group of professional volunteers in order to digitally update filmed elements with the goal of completing a version for public release. Y:ATTH depicts events occurring between Star Trek: The Original Series, and the feature film franchise. Production on the film began in 1985, with reprising his role as Hikaru Sulu. Synopsis Having escaped capture by the Klingons, a damaged Starfleet reconnaissance probe crashes undetected on the planet Pahl III. Hikaru Sulu, serving as first officer on the retrofitted USS Yorktown, is sent by Admiral Nogura on a secret mission to help locate the missing spy drone. In order to prevent a catastrophic war from igniting with the Klingons, the USS Yorktown (under the command of Captain Bradley Frame) races against time to quickly find the lost drone, with orders to conceal its existence. At the same time, a terrorist group called S.H.A.R.K. discover the drone's location, and plot to steal the device and use it for their own nefarious means. Trivia *''Yorktown: In Temporary Command', ''' '''won the Sweepstakes Award for best science fiction film at the 1984 ''Hollywood Teenage Film & Video Festival '', with Stan Woo accepting the award on behalf of both he and Da Han from actor Ernie Hudson (''Ghostbusters). The film was screened before a live audience. *''Yorktown: A Time to Heal'' was planned as a follow-up episode to'' Yorktown: In Temporary Command''. *''YT: ATTH (then Y2:ATTH)'' was reported on in issue #119 of Starlog Magazine dated June, 1987. The episode began filming in 1985, with reprising his role as Hikaru Sulu. * , the designer of the , joined the team in mid-production (Spring 1986) and designed the retrofitted USS Yorktown, the S.H.A.R.K. vessel Nagear, and the Klingon K-Fighter ''exclusively for YT:ATTH. It was later featured in an episode of *Stephen J. Cannell Productions provided incidental Sound FX, and Peter Kuran of ILM fame for SPFX offered consulting services. *James Bond star was attached to the project, but due to scheduling conflicts, was unable to make the shoot as Admiral McBride. Instead, veteran actor who became available on short notice was brought in to play the iconic role of Admiral Nogura described in the novelization of ST:TMP. Production status Yorktown - A Time to Heal The original production team, along with the newly recruited production members, are purportedly working together with famed artist & illustrator Andrew Probert ( ) to complete the project, however a release date is still uncertain. Additional filming of new scenes shot in HDV, to be meshed with the original super 8 footage went into production in Toronto in October of 2011, under the guidance of supervising producer John Atkin. Renewed CGI VFX work on the film began in 2010 at the hands of Roland Baron, with casting for additional scenes taking place shortly thereafter. In December of 2013, missing starship bridge sequences were filmed with a second unit crew in Oklahoma City, and were directed by John F. Carroll. In November of 2015, additional scenes were filmed in Ticonderoga, New York on the ''Star Trek: Phase II sets. In May of 2017, additional scenes were filmed in Los Angeles. Since 2015, additional VFX have been provided by Tobias Richter, Neo FX and Henry Gibbens. External links * Yorktown: A Time to Heal - Facebook Group * Yorktown: A Time to Heal - Official Website * Mentioned in TrekWeb.com review * My Star Trek SCRAPBOOK highlighting Y:ATTH